Fic Bits
by Serdd
Summary: This is a collection of pieces of fic that I've written, that have really no where to go. Some are Buffy, some are Harry Potter and Twilight. All are in the format I use for planing, so just scroll down till you find the fic piece.
1. Intro

Introduction:

It seems that a lot of authors are doing this now-a-days, so I've decided that I would as well.

The following are bits and pieces of fic ideas that I absolutely love, but because I seem to only have enough time to write these little snippets, they have not been completed. Don't get me wrong, just because a story piece is on here doesn't mean that I'll never pick it up again, or expand on it; it just means that I have no **immediate plans** for these ideas.

Because these are real ideas for full fics, I would love to see any of you other authors out there take one of my ideas and run with it. Just be sure to let me know, I would love to read whatever you come up with.

The title of each Chapter is the name for that fic, and also, there will be a mix of fandoms.

Hope you enjoy!

Cheers.


	2. From Past Suffering Spuffy

**In Buffy's last past life, she went by the name of Elizabeth Autumn. This past life of Buffy's is actually Spike's past.**

* * *

Elizabeth and William knew each other well. They were good friends, although Elizabeth loved William, William was still infatuated by Cecily.

That fateful night at the party, Elizabeth watched with heartbroken eyes as William declared his undying love for the statuesque beauty. Unable to bare the sight of her love loving another, Elizabeth raced out of the party and home as fast as she could.

That night, William was turned at the hands of Drusilla.

It took three days for the news of Cecily's rejection of William to reach Elizabeth's ears. And when it did, she was understandably both elated and saddened. Elated for her sake; Saddened for William's broken heart.

* * *

- Elizabeth goes over to see William to offer him her support.

- William is there, but Drusilla is out.

- William decides to turn Elizabeth, and she is overjoyed at the thought of being with him forever.

- When Elizabeth wakes up, Dru has still not returned.

- Elizabeth and William make love, and he promises her his heart; that he will love her forever, and that he would always protect her.

- Calmly, revelling in their new relationship and the promise of their new lives...together.

- Dru comes home. And she's not happy.

"William was to be my dark prince!" Dru screamed. "You cannot have him! Wrong! You are all wrong! The pixies say you must not exist, less you ruin mummy's party!"

As Dru yells, she reaches over and effortlessly breaks off a chair leg, and moves towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth is terrified. "W-William? What is this? Who is this woman? William, what is going on?"

As Dru advances, Elizabeth turns her terrified/pleading eyes to William who is stood, motionless.

"William..." she whimpers, just as Dru rams the stake through her heart. "Help me..." she whispers as she crumbles to dust.

* * *

**(I want this scene to take place after the Ford incident, just outside the warehouse that same night.)**

***

Buffy kept all of her memories of her past life. She remembers William and his betrayal. She doesn't react well when he shows up in Sunnydale, disrupting her new life with her murderer and the woman he betrayed her for still at his side.

Buffy is pissed beyond all measure when they show up in her town.

She asks why they're here, and how soon can they leave?

"Why are you here William? And when are you leaving?"

"Dru's sick. The Hellmouth holds her cure."

Buffy's eyes darkened with fury.

"You brought your whore to my town, expecting my magics to help her?" Buffy's voice was so low, he had to strain to hear it.

Spike was confused. "No." He said, as though talking to a child. "I brought her here so that the magics of the Hellmouth could heal her. This has nothing to do with you."

They both ignored the flash of guilt and pain those words brought.

Buffy sneered. She had been hurt enough times by this man that she didn't even bother to show how much he could still hurt her.

"When did you become such an idiot William? Use that Oxford trained brain of yours!  
I _was_ the Slayer. I died. Again. Do you really think that the essence of the Slayer would have stayed with a dead body?  
The Powers saw that I was going to be brought back; they saw that I would come back as human, and that by the time a new Slayer would be called, it would be too late. They needed someone to stop the Master, someone to protect the Hellmouth, I volunteered. Got upgraded, and here I am. I'm the guardian of the Hellmouth.  
That force that pulls the supernatural in like a moth to the flame? Me. The energy that keeps the gates of hell closed? Me. The power you want to use to save your precious Dru? Mine. And you can't have it.  
A long time ago, the choice came down to me or Dru. You couldn't choose. You couldn't choose, so I had to die. Now it's come full circle, and it's the same choice: me or Dru. Only this time; I get to choose. And William, I chose me." Buffy finished fiercely. She had wanted to say that to him for so long. Not that she forgave him, because she didn't. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive him. But she had grown up. She didn't need anyone to protect her any more. She was strong. She could make her own decisions. She didn't need him anymore.

Still angry and hurt, Buffy stared Spike down. His face showing his complete shock.

"Leave William. I'm not the Slayer. You can't kill me. There is no challenge for you here. Get out of my town. I don't want to see you again." She turned to walk away, but was stunned into immobility when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Stopping her.

"Please." He whispered softly. "...Lizzy..."

Buffy shook his hand off of her shoulder, and turned to him again.

"What if I told you that the ritual required would kill me? Would you still ask me to do it?" She asked him softly, looking him dead in the eye.

His eyes held hers for a moment, before he dropped his head.

"Yes." He answered, his voice was barely a whisper.

When the blow hit him, he was completely unprepared. He never thought she would do it. He never thought that she would actually stake him. But he clearly felt the wood grain as it entered his chest. Looking down, he could clearly see the wood protruding from his chest.

His shocked eyes looked up into Buffy's cold face.

"I loved you. With everything that I was, I loved you. You said you loved me. Do you remember? You said that you loved me that night, said that I would never have to be alone, that you would always be by my side, that you would always protect me."

As she spoke, some of the anger drained from her face and she yanked the stake out of his chest, where it had missed the heart by inches. He hissed and clutched at the wound, looking down at her in shock as he watched her anger be replaced by wistful memory.

"Are you still haunted by it like I am? Do you still see my face as my eyes die? Do you remember the way I reached for you, even as my hand crumbled to dust? I do. The look on your face; it was blank. No expression. You weren't sad, or angry at what Drusilla had done. You just stood there."

The last of her anger and the foggy look of reflection passed completely, and Buffy's face took on a look of almost childlike loss and such a deep seeded pain, that Spike had to turn his eyes from her face, until her next worlds forced his attention.

"You did save me, you know..." she whispered, turning her head to stare up at the full moon above them. "Not when it mattered, of course, but ... after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again ... you'd do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways...Every night you saved me.  
I use to dream that you had realised Dru's intention straight away, and protected me. Defended me. It always ended differently; sometime you would stake her, or sometimes you defended me and the three of us went off to join Angelus and Darla, and we would be a family. It always ended differently. But it always started the same; you would be faster, think quicker, react instinctively. Every night you saved me..."

Blinking, Buffy came back to herself, and was frustrated at how much she had just shared with him. Shaking her head, and clenching her jaw, Buffy continued to get to the point of her story in a stronger voice.

"As I got older the dreams started to change. Instead of you saving me, I saved me. I reacted differently. I fought her off. And then the dreams turned into nightmares."

She paused, then continued with fake thoughtfulness.

"Well, that's not really fair. Memories can't really be called nightmares can they?" she asked rhetorically. "Memories aren't fictional."

She had dreamt of telling him all of this someday, and now that she was finally getting her chance, it felt like the weight of the world was being lifted off of her shoulders.

If she had bothered to look at him, she would have been able to see the pain be lifted from her heart, and placed onto his.

"The new dreams haunt me still. They're so real; I sometimes have a hard time remembering what really happened."

Now, she lifted her head. Looking him dead in the eye, ignoring the pain and guilt she saw there.

"In my new dreams...instead of your neglect killing me, you do it yourself. In these dreams, Dru comes after me, just like she did that night. But I'm ready for her. She lunges, and I dodge, grabbing her wrist, and twisting the chair leg to send it right through her heart. I'm relieved, I survived; we can finally be together. We can go anywhere in the world, just the two of us. Then I turn to you. And your eyes are still blank. You blink slowly, then your eyes turn dark. I think that it's passion. Lust. I think that you're happy, that I'm okay, that I was able to protect myself. You take a step towards me, and I close the distance between us, I don't notice as you take the stake I'm still holding out of my hand as I wrap my arms around your neck. I let out a sigh, relieved to be able to hold you.  
That's when I feel it... it's not a feeling you forget... It doesn't really hurt... There's a slight pinch at first, but the cells that cause you to function turn to dust so quickly that...well, you never forget it." Buffy's eyes refocused on his expression. His face was etched with pain, but whether it was from the stake wound, or hearing how completely he had hurt her, she couldn't say. But she was betting on the stake wound.

"I'm-"

"Save it." She waved away the apology she knew was coming. His apologizing to her would mean nothing. He needed something from her. That was all it was.

"Save your pity, William. Because one day, you're going to fall in love. You may love Dru, I don't know. But one day you're going to fall in love. And that person is going to say they love you. And you'll believe it. Every softly spoken word she utters will convince you, without a shadow of a doubt, that she loves you. And then, one evening, you'll wake up. And she won't be there. She's found someone else, moved on, and she just forgot to tell you. Because all those pretty words? She only said them because she knew it was what you wanted to hear."

Buffy then smiled cruelly, and hammered the last nail into the coffin. "Do you realise that you have a very nasty habit of killing the woman who love you?"

Spike gave her a horrified look as dawning crossed his face.

Buffy nodded. "First your mother...then me...wonder who will be next?"

Spike got angry, "I've loved Dru for the last 118 years, and she is still very much undead!"

Buffy just shook her head. "I said, who loved you. Not, who you loved."

"Dru lo-!"

"Dru loves you?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

Spike just glared, nodding.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "So, if Angelus came back tonight, she would still be sleeping in your bed?"

Spike looked as though he had been slapped, then glared at her.

Having enough, Buffy took a few steps back, pocketed her bloodstained stake, and dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Go back to your whore William. I won't be used by you again."

Without waiting for an answer, Buffy turned on her heals and strode down the alley.

* * *

All of the seasons continue on as they normally would (no Dawn), and Spike does fall in love with Buffy. But when she jumps off of the tower in season five, she closes the portal, and her body dies. Prior to the fight, Buffy told everyone how she was going to have to go through the portal to close it. She explained to everyone that, although her body would be dead, her spirit was actually going up to visit the powers, and her mom as a sort of vacation, and that she would be brought back, no later than three months earth time. She tells them all that she'll send them a very obvious message when it's time to dig her up.

Spike is not told any of this, and finally understands what Buffy had been talking about that night she had staked him; He did kill every woman who loved him.

She lets Angel help her only b/c Whistler told her too.


	3. Do it Again! Do it Again! Spuffy

**Story Idea**

**This one's kind of crap, feel free to ignore it. I love the idea, but just couldn't seem to think of anything to support it.**

* * *

Buffy gets the chance to go back and do it all again. Except this time, she's gonna switch up the Scoobies.

After the end of season 7, Buffy has had enough of Willow, Xander , and Giles trying to control her life. Time to really take charge.

* * *

During her first day back in Sunnyhell, Buffy immediately goes to Spike's old crypt and summons Anya. Buffy explains everything to her, and then asks if she would be willing to join Buffy's team. Either that, or Buffy goes to Dyhoffrin, and asks for a counsel with him and Anya. Dyhoffrin has never been approached directly by a Slayer, and so decides to humour her. During their conference Buffy explains everything to the both of them, both her past, and Anya's future. When she's finished, Buffy asks Anya if she would please come back and be her friend again. If she does, Buffy demands that Anya retain her vengeance demon status, but not be forced to grant wishes. The Powers have asked that Anya be allowed to work "freelance". Anya agrees and Dyhoffrin releases Anya from her contract.

* * *

Still angry and feeling the sting of betrayal, Buffy extracts a wish for vengeance on Giles. "I wish that every single item or piece of literature pertaining to the supernatural that is in the possession of Rupert Giles become the possessions of Buffy Summers, Anyanka Jenkens, Tara McKlay, and Danial Ozbourn."


	4. Learning Together Spuffy

**Buffy and Spike mated after Acathla without anyone knowing. After the fight, Spike took Dru away from Sunnyhell, and set her up down in Brazil with another demon to take care of her. Buffy continued on in Sunnydale. She did not leave after killing Angel. **

* * *

"Giles; I found something last night, in the woods...Oz didn't kill that person. Angel did."

* * *

"Are, are you saying you can hear him...in your mind?"

"Well ya. I mean, we talk all the time. That's why I haven't been super depressed girl ever since he left. Could you imagine how much it would hurt to have this type of connection, and not be able to see each other? God, that would be hell." Buffy said the last part more to herself than to her Watcher who was paying rapt attention.

"Buffy, would you be willing to sit down and explain everything to me? I find this all fascinating." Giles had a look on his face that reminded her of a kid begging for an early Christmas present.

'_Go on luv, give the Watcher his cookie.'_ Spike's amused voice hummed loud and clear through her mind.

* * *

"I'm going to get some back up, but I want the whole gang on this Giles."

"Yes, yes of course. But Buffy; why do you not wish to tell the others?"

"Not me. Spike. He knows how important you guys are to me. He wants to have the chance to prove himself instead of me just blindly asking all of you to accept him because I say so. Family is everything to Spike. You guys are my family, and so, by extension, his. Really, the only reason I haven't told the whole world is that he asked me not too."

Giles was blown away. He had no idea that his Slayer had grown up so entirely in the last year.

Giles nodded. "I understand, my dear. But I do believe that I will leave the coming up with a viable excuse to you."

Buffy smirked in amusement. "Slacker."

As Giles went to the phone, Buffy headed for the door.

"Oh, Buffy, I forgot to ask; when you spoke of backup earlier..."

"I meant demons Giles. Trust me, after living with Spike in your head for over a year, you get to know the underbelly pretty well."

"Demons?" Giles was aghast. "Buffy, surly you don't intend to trust-"

"These demons are our friends Giles. Spike's and Mine. Hell, they've even been over to my house a few times just to hang out. Being the Slayer, I'm not like other humans Giles. Hell, we're not even sure if I am human. Not completely anyway. And these guys? Their great. Maybe it's Spike's influence, maybe it's the Slayer. But it's just really comfortable to be around them.

* * *

"This is Shelly-"

"She's a Fyarl demon."

"Yep, she-"

"Buffy, you can speak Fyarl?"

"Oh, no, not me. My Mate. It's great, it's like having a personal translator in your head."

* * *

Only Giles knows of the mating.

* * *

"Tara, this is Buffy. Buffy, Tara."

"Hi Tara, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Y-you too." Tara stuttered shyly. She was vastly intimidated in meeting the young blond woman Willow had introduced as the Slayer.

The power that Tara could see pouring off of the petit blond was incredible. But it was expanding. _'Wait, no. Not expanding, reaching. Her aura is reaching for something...'_

Looking closely, Tara realised that Buffy's spirit wasn't reaching for something. It was reaching for someone.

Turning, Tara's eyes followed the distinct trail if energy, and gasped.

Turning her startled eyes back to Buffy, she opened her mouth-

"Oh, that's Spike. My pet vamp. Willow said that you could read aura's, so I bet it must be pretty surprising."

Buffy smiled as she said this, while her eyes conveyed a different message.

Getting Buffy's message loud and clear Tara nodded in understanding and played along.

"Ye-yes. He, we-well, you-you both, really, you startled me. Super-supernatural beings h-have m-much stronger auras."

* * *

"I-I don't know Buffy...it's-it's like you've been living this-this other life..."


	5. Trying Truth Spuffy

**(Buffy and the entire gang as well as all of the potentials are sitting in the living room with Spike sitting on the couch, the center of attention, and Buffy standing at his side with her hand on his shoulder. Spike is there to be introduced to all of the girls. Willow let it slip that Spike tried to bite her once, Kennedy flips out when Spike fully admits to having wanted to bite her once upon a time.)**

"You stay away from Willow!" Kennedy yelled.

Spike smiled sinisterly, then roared fiercely. Causing every potential Slayer in the room to jump back in fear.

Gently, Buffy moved her hand from Spike's shoulder to caress his hair which was free of gel, her fingers combing through his curls.

Everyone watched as the apparently ferocious killer relaxed and leaned back, seeming to nearly start purring as the killer of his kind pet him like a favoured pet.

"Mind your place girl. You had better realize real quick that the only reason your even here is because of Red. We tolerate you for her. No other reason. This goes for all of you children who have dreams of becoming the next 'Big In Charge'."

Spike turned his attention from Kennedy to all of the other girls in the room.

"You're not the Slayer. You never will be. Buffy? She's queen bee around these parts for a reason. Even the Rogue over there that you all worship so much was never able to measure up. Don't kid yourself, kiddies. The biggest of bads is comin' for us. And the only reason its coolen' its heals is because it's scared. Understand that. The only reason we're not all permanently dead is because evil itself is afraid the woman who took you into her home, who washes your clothes, who cooks you meals. I know what your thinken'; if it's so scared of Buffy, it must not be so tuff. This evil, is the influence that causes a father to rape his daughter. This is the influences that walks into a school and opens fire. This is the thing, duckys, that scares the things that go bump in the night."

Finally, Spike turned his attention back to Kennedy.

"You think I'm lying when I tell you that you're never going to be a Scooby. Well, unfortunately for you, I have a tendency to be right."

Spike turned his gaze to Willow as though he was looking through her.

"You can do better, luv. We know that no one will ever be able to replace Glinda, but that's not what moving on is all about. Have your fling. Have some fun. Rebound. You're more than within your rights. But don't settle luv. Even after a hundred and twenty seven years...life is still short pet. You deserve to be happy."

All throughout both of Spike's speeches, Buffy had never wavered from petting his hair. When he finished speaking, he leaned back into her touch, and Buffy ran her nails down the back of his neck, and back up to scratch his scalp causing him to start purring loud enough for everyone to hear; further pushing the image of a tamed jungle cat.

Kennedy was furious. And Buffy had to force herself not to smile smugly in the face of Kennedy's impudent rage.

It wasn't really that big of a secret that none of the Scoobies liked the brash brunette, but she wasn't personally able to say anything. But she was able to let Spike speak for her.

"Anything else you want to add?" Buffy asked after a long silence.

"Nothen' that can't wait till later. Little knackered, myself. Batteries still not fully charged, I suppose." Spike said, not bothering to open his eyes.

Buffy nodded, and even though he couldn't see the gesture, Spike stiffly rose from the couch and Buffy was instantly at his side, wrapping her arm around his waist.

The silence the blond duo left in their wake was so pronounced that they could all easily hear Buffy speaking quietly to Spike as she helped him back up the stairs.

"I thought we agreed: just because something's true, doesn't mean you should say it." Buffy admonished quietly.

"And I told you, luv: if I don't say it, no one will. And everything in there needed to be said." He was not at all apologetic.

Buffy sighed. "I know. You know that if I didn't agree I would have said something..."

The rest of the conversation was cut off as Buffy and Spike ascended the stairs.

When they reached Buffy's bedroom, Spike carefully made his way to the bed and Buffy softly shut the door.

"You love doing that, don't you?" Her voice broke the silence of the room.

"What's that, luv?" He asked. His eyes were focused squarely on her as she made her way over to sit beside him on the bed.

"You've always been able to walk into a room and see right to the heart of a relationship. Remember your 'Love is Blood' speech? It was you who finally made me see that I needed to end it with Angel."

As she spoke she helped him strip down to just a comfortable pair of sweat pants, and moved him onto the bed and under the covers.

Spike grinned through the strain of movement.

"Really? Does peaches now that it was me who finally talked some sense into you?" He asked. His face was a vast mix of emotions as he watched Buffy strip down to just a thin camisole and her boy-short panties, and climb into her side of the bed with her head on his chest.

As though it was the most natural thing in the world, Spike wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held her close.

This easy acceptance, and loving, gentle touching was new for them. When Buffy had first instigated this new kind of relationship, he remembered being extremely surprised, and also a little skittish. He had decided that it was probably easier to take his prompts from Buffy, and let her tell him what she wanted. He now thought that he had it figured out.

A relationship. That's what she was giving him. They hadn't had sex since he got back, but he was fairly sure that that was only because she knew he wasn't ready. And she was respecting that. She was showing him respect.

As far as he could figure, there was only one rule: We Don't Talk About It. Which roughly translated into; don't ask Buffy to define what they had.

He could hardly believe it.

With that one rule; Buffy was now open to public displays of affection. She would kiss him randomly, just because she felt like it. And he was no longer her dirty little secret.

They were as light-hearted as the times allowed. He was more in love with her than he had ever been, a feat he didn't think was possible.

He was happy.

Buffy rolled her eyes, but she was grinning too.

"No. Well, partly. He knows that I took what you said seriously, but not how much you influenced my decision."

"Can I tell 'im?" Spike asked, his eyes lighting up like it was Christmas.

"We'll see." Buffy couldn't hide the amusement in her voice, as they snuggled down together, and slept peacefully in each other's arms.


	6. Sultry Secrets Twilight

New Twilight story idea

Bella tells Edward one day, that she really, really wants to have sex.

Edward explains to her that he can't. That he's too afraid of hurting her. Three weeks pass of Bella continually asking Edward to make love to her. Edward continues to refuse.

During the fourth week, Bella gives up, or so it seems. At first, Edward is relieved that she has stopped asking. But as the week wears on, Bella lets it slip that she isn't getting enough sleep, and would Edward mind terribly only coming over a few nights a week. Slightly taken aback, but not really thinking anything of it Edward agrees. After the first night of not watching Bella sleep, Edward is delighted the next morning as Bella comes bounding out of the house, and doesn't even manage to trip.

Anyway, the long and short of it is, because Edward won't have sex, Bella decides to take matters in her own hands and buys a vibrator and other toys. Edward is upset about no longer being allowed in Bella's room at night, but allows it just long enough for Bella to get confident that he was not going to show up at any point.

* * *

Finally, Edward has enough, and decides to go and "check" on Bella in the middle of the night. When he crawls up the side of the house, he couldn't help but whimper at the sight of Bella, laying naked on her bed, one hand pinching her nipple, the other working a vibrator in and out of her pussy with punishing force.

If the sight of her in all her glory wasn't enough – what happened next through him off the ledge. She said his name. Or rather, she moaned it. Apparently, Bella talked just as much when she was touching herself as she did in her sleep.

Someone else MUST run with this!!!


End file.
